


[Podfic of] with strings so fragile

by the24thkey



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima wants to become a real boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] with strings so fragile

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [with strings so fragile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/498809) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



 

 **Cover:**  by me

 **Length:**  11:25

 **MP3 size:**  26,2 MB

 **Download link:** [MP3](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/stringssofragile.mp3)  (Right click and save-as or open in a new tab to stream. Thanks to paraka for hosting!)

 

This is a podfic of an orphaned work. The author tagged it with 'Emotional Constipation', which is just a perfect description of Midorima in general, really.

 

Enjoy! <3


End file.
